


The Inescapable Us

by soo



Category: Chasing Amy
Genre: Askewniverse - Freeform, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to Chasing Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inescapable Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellidyay (dancinbutterfly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



Banky pulled his car over to the side of the road and parked. He needed a drink, and this string of bars would do just as well as any other. He threw open his car door and darted across the street. He didn't really know where he was; he'd just walked out on Holden, climbed in his car, and started driving.

Banky looked down at his watch; he'd been driving for hours.

He walked past one, two, three bars, none of them inviting - and then he saw it: the bright neon sign of Meow Mix. He groaned. Un-fucking-believable. Even his subconscious had it in for him.

He looked up the street, then back to his car. Neither looked appealing, and he still needed that drink. Hell, he needed quite a few drinks. He shook his head in frustration. If he were lucky, Hooper would be tending bar and he'd get the good stuff, not the watered-down shit. If he were really lucky, the bar would be so busy that Hooper wouldn't know that Banky was there alone.

Of course, the cunt-faced bitch could be in there, but he doubted it. It was going on two am, and if the bitch had been there, she'd surely sought comfort with some willing dyke by now.

Fuck. Why was he so concerned about her? He was the one that had lost everything today. H'd lost a friendship of over twenty years; all she'd lost was her latest mind fuck.

He pushed the door to the bar open and walked in. It was better than he'd hoped; it was packed, and not only was Hooper tending bar, but he looked so busy that Banky doubted he'd have time to do more than pour him a drink.

Banky threaded his way towards the bar, settled on to a bar stool, and signaled to Hooper for a drink.

"I didn't expect to see you here ever again," Hooper said.

Banky shrugged. "Didn't expect it myself. Just happened to be in the neighborhood."

Hooper leaned in conspiratorially. "Do tell."

Banky groaned inwardly. Why couldn't Hooper just leave the fuck alone? "Nothing to tell."

"There must be some reason you're here in the big bad city." Hooper placed a beer down in front of Banky. "You only come into the city if Holden drags you in."

Banky scowled at the mention of Holden. He took a long swig of his beer and turned to face the crowd, hoping that Hooper would take the hint and leave him alone.

"Is there something wrong in the land of Bluntman and Chronic?" Hooper asked as he joined Banky on the other side of the bar.

"I don't want to talk about it." Banky looked pointedly back at the bar. "Don't you have a bar to tend or something?"

Hooper shook his head. "My replacement is here." He jabbed a thumb at the big bull dyke taking his place behind the bar. "So, what could've brought you into the big bad city?" Hooper frowned. "Did Holden tell you that you're in love with him?"

"I'm not!" Banky glared at Hooper. Why did every one think that he was fucking in love with Holden? He just wanted to protect the idiot from the lying bitch.

"Please! You'll do anything for that boy. If that's not love I don't know what is." Hooper paused and looked at him. "That wasn't it, was it?"

"Fuck off, Hooper."

"He did it, didn't he? He tried to get the three of you to sleep together, didn't he?"

"How do you know about that?"

"He asked for my opinion, what with me being experienced and all," Hooper said with a roll of his eyes.

Banky slammed his beer down on the bar and turned to Hooper furiously. "You didn't…" He trailed off because he just couldn't find the words.

"Of course not! I told him it wouldn't end happily. That he would have to eventually choose, because neither one of you are very good at sharing."

"What do you mean choose?"

"You're not the only one in love."

"Yeah, he's in love with the cunt-faced bitch." Banky took another swallow of his beer, trying to replace the bitter taste of that thought with the bitter taste of the Guinness.

"And you."

Banky nearly spit out his beer. "What?"

"Why do you think he puts up with your crazy shit?"

"We've been friends since grade school."

"And how many of your friends from grade school have you spent nearly every waking moment of the past five years with?"

"But that's different. It's always been Holden and me against the universe."

Hooper raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Banky and Holden were friends, that's all. Why did people have to make more of it than there was?

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I think I would know if I was a fag. I've fucked plenty of women."

"That doesn't mean you're not in love with Holden."

Banky shook his head in disbelief. "I don't have to listen to this shit." He slammed his drink back down on the bar and pushed his way through the crowd.

"You're going to have to deal with it sooner or later," Hooper called after his retreating back.  
The door slammed shut behind him, and Banky once again looked up and down the street. None of the other bars appealed to him, and he found himself back in his car driving away from the city. Automatically, he turned towards the Holland Tunnel and the Jersey Turnpike. He sped along as fast as he dared, trying to block out Hooper's comment and failing. He kept turning it over and over in his mind. Was he in love with Holden? There was no doubt he loved Holden… but he'd always thought of it as a brotherly kind of love.

But then, until the cunt came along, there had never been anyone who came between them. They had each dated women, but none of them had lasted. None of them even knew how to come between them. So there'd never been a reason for Banky to think there might be more there than friendship.

But he had to admit that the emotion that bitch had brought out of him could only be described as jealousy.

By the time he pulled up in front of the studio, he'd begun to wonder if maybe Hooper might be right. He turned off the car and was surprised to see the apartment lights were still on. Slowly, he got out of the car.He didn't know what he was going to say or do when he confronted Holden, but he knew he had to, or it would just sit there and fester between them.

The door opened easily with his key, and he took in the sight of the studio. Had it only been a couple of hours? The place was a disaster area. Pages were strewn over the floor, as well as empty beer bottles.

"Banky?" Holden asked blearily as he tried to get up from the couch.

"Don't fuckin' say anything. You very nearly ruined us with that stunt you pulled," Banky said as pushed his way in.

"Nearly?"

Banky glared, and Holden wisely shut up. "What were you thinking, with that lame brained idea? Besides having your cake and eating it too? Whenever have you known the two of us to agree on anything? And to think that we would agree to share you? You're out of your mind."

"I'm sorry."

"That's it? You're sorry? You played with our emotions and our feelings for you, and all you can say is sorry?"

"Er, yeah?"

Banky looked at Holden incredulously. He didn't know if he wanted to strangle Holden - or kiss him. He debated with himself for a few seconds and decided on the slightly less violent approach. He shoved Holden up against the wall and kissed him.

This time the kiss lasted much longer than the first one had. Banky relaxed into the kiss, demanding more from Holden, and getting it. The kiss went on and on, and it felt more right than any kiss he'd ever had.

They broke apart and stood there, stunned.

Holden broke the silence, "What do we do now?"

Banky smiled. "I think we finally get around to writing something personal, like you're always harping about."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elyn and temaris who helped make this fic so much better. Title not so creatively stolen from Matthew Good Band.


End file.
